


Not very 'On Brand'

by boredomsMuse



Series: 2020 TS:SS Fluffuary [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cookies, Last too are only mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: Fluffuary Day 6 - RoyalityPatton has noticed that he and his friends have some really distinct brands.  Although they don't actually much up perfectly, a fact he can't escape as he tries to surprise his boyfriend.Thankfully it still turns out perfect.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: 2020 TS:SS Fluffuary [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624690
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Not very 'On Brand'

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 for [fluffuary](https://tsshipmonth2020.tumblr.com/post/189435231607/fluffuary-2020-let-the-ships-sail)
> 
> This is not at all what I set out to write. But that wasn't working so now have this small fluff. I'm pretty happy with it.

Patton had an aesthetic. 

All his friends had aesthetics, really. Rather distinct aesthetics. 

Patton was the Dad Friend(™). The one with the sweater, and the square glasses. The shoulder to cry on, the bad joke to hate on. The kind of guy that shows up to his kids bake sale with the best chocolate chip cookies.

It was all pretty accurate. 

Except, that last thing. 

See Patton... couldn’t exactly… bake. Or cook. At all.

Virgil could do it all, and he was good at it. He barely even needed to look at a recipe to pull out some amazing cupcakes or a perfect dinner. 

Logan, on the other hand, was a better baker than a cook. Apparently it was a lot like chemistry, although Logan was hopeless without a recipe. Lucky for him, he had no trouble memorizing recipes to use later.

But Patton, Patton just  _ couldn’t.  _ It didn’t matter if he had a recipe, or even if he had Virgil looked over his shoulder guiding him. Nothing Patton made come out right, a lot of it didn’t come out edible. 

Which normally didn’t bother him. Sure, he didn’t  _ like _ it but he could live with his terrible cooking skill.

But today? Today, staring at the burnt crisps of his attempt at cookies? Patton felt pretty close to tears.

Roman had been working all day, busy with rehearsals for his latest musical. Patton had had the day off so he thought what better way to surprise Roman than by making fresh cookies. He’d gotten the recipe from Virgil and timed everything so that there’d be fresh, warm cookies right as Roman got home.

Except, somehow, he’d burnt them.

Patton wasn’t even sure what he’d done wrong. Had he gotten distracted? Left them in too long? Or had he put the oven up too high? Was it too preheated? Could you over preheat an oven?

Gah, this wasn’t helping! Patton needed to start over right away! 

Except he could hear Roman’s keys in the door which meant he really, really didn’t have time to make a whole batch of cookies. Did he? No, no he really didn’t.

“I’m home!” Roman called from the door, dropping his keys into the bowl and knocking the door closed with his foot.

“Noooo!” Patton cried. Definitely no time to make new cookies.

“Well, that’s not the greeting I was expecting.” Roman admitted, stepping into the room. 

“I’m sorry.” Patton said, pouting at the mess of cookies crisps. “I wanted to have cookies for you, and I thought I timed it perfectly but they came out all wrong!”

“Aw babe.” Roman smiled, hand over his heart as he walked over. “You’re the only cookie I need, sugar.” He said, pressing a quick kiss to Patton’s lips.

“Dad joke?” Patton brightened instantly, grinning up at Roman.

“Only for you love.” Roman grinned, arms resting lightly on Patton’s hips. 

“Aw, but now I feel even worse that I don’t have cookies for you! Because you’re so perfect and sweet, you definitely deserve cookies.” Patton pouted, making Roman laugh a little.

“How about we try and make some cookies together, yeah?” He suggested. “I’m sure, between the two of us, we can make something half-decent.”

They did make something half-decent. But only half-decent, they definitely won’t hold up next to Virgil’s cookies.

They were the best cookies Patton had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> And also a link to [my tumblr](https://boredomsmuse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
